The Marauders Merry Karaoke Crazyness
by Miss Lupin
Summary: ok it's been done before blah blah! So JAmes, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sanpe and a whole load more plan to have a sing song contest...lord save them!
1. Wasn't me!

A/N: I know I know it's been done before but oh well….

*Dumbledore stands up on a stage in The Three Broomsticks*

Dumbledore: SILENCE PLEASE...thank you now welcome to the official karaoke night for Hogwarts and you other random people!

*crowd cheers*

Dumbledore: Fist we have…Ur…on no….James and Sirius singing…Wasn't me 

*James and Sirius walk up on the stage*

*Music starts*

James:Yo man

Sirius: Yo

James: Open up man

Sirius:What do you want man?

James: My girl just caught me

Sirius: You let her catch you?

*James receives a look of hatred from Lily in the audience*

James: I don't know how I let this happen

Sirius: With who?

James: The Witch next door, you know?

Sirius: Man...

James: I don't know what to do

Sirius: Say it wasn't you

James: Alright

James: Honey came in and she caught me red handed

Creeping with the Witch next door

Picture this we were both butt-naked

Bangin on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had

Given her an extra key

All this time she was standing there 

She never took her eyes off me

Sirius: How you can grant the witch access to your villa

Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow

You better watch your back before she turn into a killer

Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner

To be a true player you have to know how to play

If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay

Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim

And you tell her baby no way

James: But she caught me on the counter 

Sirius:It wasn't me

James: Saw me bangin on the sofa

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: I even had her in the shower

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: She even caught me on camera

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: She saw the marks on my shoulder

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: Heard the words that I told her

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: Heard the screams getting louder

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: She stayed until it was over

James: Honey came in and she caught me red-handed

Creeping with the witch next door

Picture this we were both butt-naked

Bangin on the bathroom floor

I had tried to keep her from what

She was about to see

Why should she believe me when I

Told her it wasn't me

Sirius: Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix 

Whenever you should see her make da giggolo flex

As funny as it be by you, it not that complex

Seein is believin so you better change your specs

You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past

Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass

Wait for your answer: go over there 

But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast

James: But she caught me on the counter

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: Saw me banging on the sofa

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: I even had her in the shower

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: She even caught me on camera

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: She saw the marks on my shoulder

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: Heard the words that I told her

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: Heard the screams getting louder

Sirius: It wasn't me

James: She stayed until it was over

*they then take a bow to a huge applause*

*James returns to only get his head smacked by Lily*

A/N: Tell me what ya think?


	2. Build me up buttercup!

A/N: well this took a very long time to update! Sorry I was busy finishes off two of my other stories PLUS it was SATs and exam week *sigh*

*at the Marauder table*

Remus: Prongs I don't think Lily liked that at all!

Peter: yeah dude….you got to make her happy again

Sirius: hmm well I liked it 

Remus: you would! 

Sirius: *sticks tongue out at Remus*

Remus: *sigh*

James: yeah but what can I do?

*Peter looks at the song menu*

Peter: what about this one? We'll help you with it! ^_^

Sirius: that is a cool song mate

James: *sigh* ok

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^20 minutes*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dumbledore: ok next we have…oh no the Marauders with *sigh* build me up buttercup…

*Sirius and James go on the stage with confidence, while Remus is blushing bright red and Peter is a little scared*

James: this song is dedicated to Lily Evans

Crowd: AWWWWWWWW

*Music kicks in*

James: Why do you build me up 

Other Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, baby, Just to let me down 

Other Marauders: let me down

James: and mess me around, And then worst of all 

Other Marauders: worst of all

James: you never call, baby, When you say you will 

Other Marauders: say you will

James: but I love you still, I need you 

Other Marauders: I need you 

James: more than anyone, darlin' You know that I have from the start so build me up 

Other Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, don't break my heart

Sirius: "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again, But you're late, I wait around and then 

Other Marauders: bah-dah-dah

Sirius: I run to the door, I can't take any more, It's not you, you let me down again

Other Marauders: Hey, hey, hey! 

James: Baby, baby, try to find

Other Marauders: Hey, hey, hey! 

James: A little time, and I'll make you mine

Other Marauders: Hey, hey, hey! 

James: I'll be home

Sirius: I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

Remus: Ooo-oo-ooo, 

Other Marauders: ooo-oo-ooo

James: Why do you build me up 

Other Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, baby, Just to let me down 

Other Marauders: let me down

James: and mess me around, And then worst of all 

Other Marauders: worst of all

James: you never call, baby, When you say you will 

Other Marauders: say you will

James: but I love you still, I need you 

Other Marauders: I need you 

James: more than anyone, darlin' You know that I have from the start so build me up 

Other Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, don't break my heart

Remus: Too you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore, If you'd just let me know 

Other Marauders: bah-dah-dah

Remus: Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more, Why do I need you so

Other Marauders: Hey, hey, hey!

Peter: Baby, baby, try to find

Other Marauders: Hey, hey, hey!

Remus: A little time and I'll make you happy

Other Marauders: Hey, hey, hey!

Peter: I'll be home

Sirius: I'll be beside the phone waiting for you

Remus: Ooo-oo-ooo, 

Other Marauders: ooo-oo-ooo

James: Why do you build me up 

Other Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, baby, Just to let me down 

Other Marauders: let me down

James: and mess me around, And then worst of all 

Other Marauders: worst of all

James: you never call, baby, When you say you will 

Other Marauders: say you will

James: but I love you still, I need you 

Other Marauders: I need you 

James: more than anyone, darlin' You know that I have from the start so build me up 

Other Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, don't break my heart

Sirius: I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby

Remus: You know that I have from the start

Peter: So build me up 

Marauders: build me up

James: Buttercup, don't break my heart

*end of music*

*crowd explode into cheers!!*

*Marauders bow and jump off the stage*

*Lily runs over to James and gives him a full on kiss*

Remus: *wolf whistle*

Sirius: *howls*

Peter: WHOA JAMES!

Dumbledore: man I'll be happy when those idiots leave!

A/N: what do ya think? Please review!


End file.
